by moonshine and sunlight
by MintiNeko
Summary: There is love between them, but only because there is also hate. Never one without the other, such is the Sun king and the Queen of Darkness. AU. sort of MikotoMinato.FugakuMikoto, MinatoKushina.


This is a little strange, and involves god feuds and infidelity.

**by the light**

* * *

At the beginning, the Queen of Darkness, Mikoto, and the King of Light, Minato, were joined together in marriage, as it should be. There is never light without dark, nor dark without light, and for all eternity their manifestations would be intertwined, for they will only break apart with the end of the world.

Perhaps, Mikoto contemplates, the end of the world is nigh, for though she remains the consort of the Sun king, they are divided, soul and mind.

Of course, it's more likely to be her overly-pessimistic nature speaking, for darkness and light, though they will never be separated, they can never meet, as well. However, as she grows older, Mikoto finds she must seek refuge deeper and deeper into the night, reveling in moonbeams and avoiding the harsh light of day.

She has grown cold, she supposes, but with good reason. Her subjects are not humans, no matter that they live half of their lives within her realm. They fear her coming, making signs and charms as to keep from attracting her attention, while craving her husband's approval and favor. No, her true subjects are the stars and the planets. They are the ones she manipulates for her own amusement, forming portents and prophecies that her king's subjects are forced to align themselves against, their Fate threads in _her_ fist.

It's no wonder they fear her and love him. Her: her ink-black hair and eyes, moon-pale skin; forbidding queen. Him, ray-golden hair, sky eyes, sun-kissed skin; noble king.

Opposites.

Duality.

* * *

She sits upon her throne, listening to the Evening Star, Kushina, report to her before her daily retreat back to the Sun king's side as his Morning Star; his aide.

And lover, as well, though she probably isn't supposed to know that. Kushina hides her love for Minato very well; but even her body cannot hide that she is with child. Cosmic pregnancies are no different that human ones; no easier, and probably cause for even more concern.

But she will keep the information to herself. She likes the girl well enough and even feels sorry for her. Kushina is all-too-aware of her precarious position, and how easy it would be for one of her two masters to decide that she has turned traitor against them and cut off her head.

_Though more likely than not she's more worried about me than him, now. _thinks Mikoto to herself, a slight smirk tilting up the corners of her mouth. Out loud she says, "That's enough, Kushina-chan, you may return to His Highness now. Your duties are finished until tomorrow."

The beautiful Star, bright red hair gleaming in the soft white light, bows to her.

"Thank you, my queen." She murmurs, bowing a second time before turning to take her leave.

As soon as she disappears from sight, Mikoto allows herself a small smile. In all honesty, she can see how the Sun king could have become (and remained) so taken with Kushina. Her spy (for she did have spies; she couldn't ever watch her husband _herself_, after all) has told her that, while Kushina was polite and cordial to her, the redhead speaks her mind to Minato, refusing to allow him to intimidate her.

"Such a beauty…what a waste for her to fall in love with a being like Minato, isn't it?" Mikoto directs her comments to the man who usually hid in the shadows until she addressed him. He comes out now, handsome face frowning, dark hair half-hiding crimson-red eyes.

"I wouldn't know. Kushina's pleasant enough, I suppose, but she grates on the nerves." He tells her flatly, expression as dry as his words. Mikoto laughs.

"Does she? A perfect match, then! I would say," she stands from her throne and moves to embrace the man tightly. After a moment's hesitation, his arms wrap around her as well. "Now do me a favor, Fugaku, and kiss me. I have thought too much of light today."

He obliges.

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku had been born the bastard son of a northern king, the second oldest of four sons. Throughout his childhood he bitterly despised his father and his father's people, and at eighteen permanently aligned himself to his mother's clan, taking on her surname.

With a penchant for fire magic and a brilliant mind, he had taken to wandering the land. Unlike most humans, he alone did not fear the dark, but embraced it. It was under the dark that he could evade his brothers' assassins, leaving them blundering after nothing.

It hadn't taken Mikoto long to discover him, and he had intrigued her. He was fearless when she chose to appear before him, offering no excessive shows of groveling or servility, but an elegant bow and the respectful '-hime' attached to the end of her name when he addressed her.

She visited him many times after the first night, and had soon fallen in love with him. Not wishing to see him grow old, Mikoto asked him to come with her, to live under night forever.

He had said nothing, but had not hesitated to respond.

Fugaku became Mars, the Red One, so named for his eyes, which had turned crimson with his newfound immortality. He became her consort as well as her advisor, the one she could speak to on anything.

In place of her absent husband, he became her Sun.

* * *

"I have to see him tonight."

Fugaku looks at her wordlessly, pulling on the last of his clothes while she does the same, carefully smoothing her hair and adjusting the new dress she has put on.

"Twice this month—I take it that you two have made up from your latest quarrel?"

Mikoto lets out a derisive snort. "Hardly. The Elders are getting impatient." Her lip curls, making her reserved face unusually fierce. "They seem desperate to ensure that Minato and I don't have any bastards on the side."

"A little late, isn't it?" he comments, smirking a little. Mikoto pauses in her preparations to smile warmly at his reflection in her mirror.

"Yes, _very_ late. However, they, of course, don't understand that a child of Light and Dark is a _true_ bastard—not any child born out of wedlock. Dark and Light are never without the other, but they can _never_ be together."

"You should not use that word so lightly." Fugaku reproves, a hint of steel entering his voice. Mikoto stops, her hands twisting her hair up, before letting out a deep sigh and dropping her arms to her sides.

"I suppose so. I'm sorry, Fugaku. But Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun are my real children; any child I produce with Minato will never be the same. Can you tell me how they've been?" she asks, longing in her voice, "I have barely seen them since I had Sasuke."

"Both of them are fine; the peasants are doing their job correctly. Itachi is already protective of Sasuke, so it is unlikely that any harm will come to him."

She sighs. "I suppose. I'd prefer they lived here, all things said and done. Such handsome little boys…it's not like Minato would particularly _care_ if they were in plain sight." Her mouth once again sets in a thin line. "If only it was just Minato."

He rests a hand on her shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Even the Sun king can feel jealousy."

"Hmph. Yes—but I don't care." She turns and embraces him. "Light swallows up darkness; I _hate_ that feeling. It's repulsive." She kisses him, this time on the lips. "That's why you are my love, and he is my consort."

"Such words," he remarks, shaking his head. "And yet somehow you love him." There is only wonderment in Fugaku's voice as she begins to walk away from him. Words of an old conversation.

"I cannot hate him without loving him. It is unfortunate, but must be dealt with." She responds. Older words. "See you soon, my love."

* * *

It is not so simple to consider the Dark queen and the Light king's relationship as that of a couple who have lost their love for one another. Rather, it is a symbiotic, draining sort of relation. Neither one can exist without the existence of the other, but nor can they truly be together, for they will suffocate in the other's presence.

Mikoto hates entering the Sun castle, for it is full of bright light, the lack of shadows making her weak. Too much bright, hard light. Not soothing moonbeams, not deep soothing pools of shadow.

When she reaches his chambers, it is a little better, for the curtains are drawn, blocking the harshest rays. Her husband sits with a book, waiting for her.

"Well?" She demands. "Are you ready?"

He glances over at her, before giving a curt nod and setting his book aside.

"I suppose I must be, seeing as you are here."

* * *

After their joining, when she is dressed and prepared to return to her moon and midnight, she speaks to him.

"She will have a strong son, won't she?"

With satisfaction, she watches him stiffen, before forcing his body to relax.

"To whom are you referring?" he inquires, voice perfectly calm. Mikoto surmises that he expected her to outright confront him. How foolish.

"Darling Kushina-chan, of course." She responds, playing the innocent. "I certainly hope that her lover loves her as deeply as she appears to love him. Such a sweet girl; she deserves to be taken good care of."

"It's assured that she will be." he speaks through clenched teeth, "Why, do you think her pregnancy will affect her work?"

"No…none of the work she does for _me_, anyway. But won't it cause…complications for you?" She looks up at him with wide eyes; innocent, naïve.

"No—she isn't the complication. Just like your human toy isn't." he shoots back at her, uncharacteristically angry, beginning to glow.

_Oh, dear. He's having a tantrum._

"His name is Fugaku, _darling_, do try to remember—and he's not so human anymore. He hasn't been for years now."

"I know." He speaks through gritted teeth, "I knew once you had your first son."

_So you aren't _that _dense after all._

"Jealous?" she asks, archly, smiling poison-sweet at him.

He considers. "No. Surprised, though. I thought that you had higher standards than _that_."

She narrows her eyes at him. "The same could be said for Kushina-chan. She was born a farmer's daughter, remember?"

He looks away.

"If you must aim to injure me, why involve her?" he asks, anguish seeping into his voice. Guilt, too, but not much of it; Mikoto doubts he regrets his affection for the Star.

"I merely play by your rules." She responds quietly, eyes locked with his. "As long as we live, we will play this game, forever trying to overwhelm each other. We began it; we will end it. Good night, husband." She bows formally and leaves him alone in his bedchamber.

As she moves further and further from him, she hears Kushina's distinctive footsteps entering the chamber, undoubtedly to comfort her lord with her presence. As Fugaku would with her, talking and holding her quietly. Perhaps they would visit their children. And in another month, she will be forced to visit Minato again, once again willfully failing to conceive an heir for him, while Kushina's child will grow and will one day be born; a clear son for the Light.

_As it will be._

Dark and Light.

Forever joined.

Forever trying to overcome the other.

Love afar, Hate afar.

Such is the duality.

But some things, they keep to themselves.

* * *

A/N: I really love dualities, these sorts of concepts.

Just an idea I thought I would toy with, because I was trying to figure out how to try a Sort-Of MikotoMinato story without having one of the men be a bad guy, and I came up with this after reading _Sunlight and Shadow_. The idea is drawn heavily from the book, where the protagonist's parents have a very…strange relationship, to say the least.

Kushina's role was easy, making her basically Venus. Fugaku's was a little harder, but he became a human who Mikoto made immortal.

And Mikoto and Minato seemed to work in their roles, which was nice. It's been so long since I actually have written something that I can actually post. Ugh. It's like sophomore year's draining it all out of me.

Review please!

* * *


End file.
